vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yato (Noragami)
|-|Yato with Sacred Vessel Form= |-|Yato with Blessed Vessel Form = |-| Yukine in Human Form= Summary Yato is a Shinto God with aspirations of becoming well-known and worshipped throughout Japan and is the main protagonist of Noragami. A former God of Calamity who now works under the title of a God of War, Yato wishes to atone for the mistakes he's made in the past and works as a so-called "Delivery God", which amounts to doing any meager job he can find for 5 yen each (which is meant to symbolize worship). Nevertheless, his past mistakes continue to haunt him, forcing him to fight with his new Shinki (Scared Treasure/Regalia) Yukine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 7-B Name: Yato, Yaboku, Delivery God, God of Calamity Origin: Noragami Gender: Male Age: At least several hundred years old (has been active since the Warring States period of Japan) Classification: God of War, God of Calamity, Delivery God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Limited Teleportation, Possession, (Can exorcise phantoms) Barrier Creation, Mind Manipulation, Limited Magic, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Possible Empathic Manipulation (Able of severing the bonds between people or people and things, making it as if they never met), Memory Manipulation with Kazume (Gods are able to view thier Blessed Weapon's memories from the past when they were human), Transformation (He is able to change his appearance), Weapon Creation (Kazume can turn into a bow and a sword), Stealth Mastery (He was able to sneak on his dad and attack him without being noticed), Invisible and Intangible attacks (Normal humans can't see him and his attacks. He's unnoticeable, He can create invisible restraints), Non-Physical Interaction (Able of seeing and touching Hiyori, which she is an intangible being herself, able of hurting Take's lightening form, who is intangible. Can Interact with other gods attacks, who has the same specifications as him), Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation with Kazu (He's able to use and spam flame arrows), Soul Manipulation (Just like every God, Yato can see/hurt souls, He's able to kill a Shinigami, He can also turn souls into weapons), Resistance to Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation (He was able to cut an illusion) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (He and Yukine sliced through the majority of a child's room by accident while attempting to exorcise an Ayakashi. Matched Bishamonten, a God of War who can easily overpower most Gods, blow for blow) | At least City level (Fought Takemikazuchi and he even refused to kill him) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Cuts lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Bishamonten, though he was holding back) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building level Class | At least City Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived attacks from Bishamonten as well as Izanami, who overpowered the former) | At least City level (Withstood hits from Takemikazuchi) Range: Extended melee range with Yukine, a few meters within Yukine's Boundaries | Several meters with Kazume Standard Equipment: * Yukine: his Shinki who latter becomes a Hafuri Vessel (a blessed and more powerful version) that initially takes the form of a hiltless katana before splitting into two smaller blades upon becoming a Hafuri Vessel. He usually starts in his human form until Yato has him transform by calling Yukine by the name "Sekki". * Kazume: A divine garment shaped as a tracksuit that differs slightly from his original attire, a long scarf around his neck, boots, and pair of gloves. A katana shaped shinki that can transform into bow and arrow when the katana and its scabbard are combined. Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience as a god of calamity and war, becoming a skilled swordsman, slaying countless foes and even clashing with the likes of Bishamonten, who is recognized as one of the strongest Gods of War. However, he is currently quite frivolous and childish and is easy to swindle. Quite gullible in regards to money-making schemes. Weaknesses: Does not like to confront his issues head-on, if a God is completely forgotten they will disappear, is somewhat frivolous and money-grubbing, Yukine is currently inexperienced as a Shinki and thus has not attained full proficiency with all of his abilities and can only use certain abilities (such as Restraint) while in human form, depriving Yato of a weapon. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Zan (Rend):' Using Yukine he exorcises an Ayakashi/Phantom in a single blow. *'Zetsu (Severance):' Yato can sever the bonds between people and/or things, making them forget they ever met. *'Divine Possession:' Yato can possess people and has full control over their mind and actions during this time. Those he possesses have a small glowing crown above their head (only visible to those who believe in the supernatural) and have their eye color change to match his. *'Kyoukai' (Boundary): Yukine can create barriers that prevent Ayakashi and Gloom (Inner Darkness) from coming across it. It can also work on other Shinki and even Gods if other Shinki participate. Yukine can also use this ability to choose what he severs, allowing him to avoid cutting through objects he does not want to cut (such as a hostage) or even cut the incorporeal (cleaved through an Ayakshi who took the form of a baby's reflection in a mirror). *'Restraint:' Yukine can restrain a target with invisible chains by pointing his fingers at them and yelling "Restrain!". However, he is only able to do this while in human form and his ability to do so is dependent on his self-confidence (which is limited due to his inexperience). *'Magic:' Yukine is currently learning simple spells and chants from Kazuma, one of Bishamonten's Shinki and a fellow Hafuri Vessel. The only spells he has been shown to use are a spell that douses flames and a spell that summons other Shinki. Key: Pre-Hospital Arc | Amagiri no Mikoto Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noragami Category:Gods Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users